Friendly Dispute
by ShiroMinako
Summary: NARUxSASU. When two best friend's begin fighting, it isn't just a simple sparring session anymore. NS oneshot! Please R&R!


_Hello! _

_Ok, so this is written from Sasuke's POV. I'm just trying to sharpen my skills in a first person perpsective so I decided to make it a NaruSasu oneshot. Also, this isn't in an alternate universe, although Sasuke is back with Team Seven. In my head canon they're older in this one shot. Like 20 or something. I don't know why, that's just how I've pictured it. _

_It's my first NSN one shot. I'm not sure if it's done well or not. Let me know what y'all think._

* * *

Friendly Dispute

I look up at the fast approaching sun rise in annoyance. It's probably close to six o'clock now and no one else is at the training field yet. So yes, today is going to be horrible.

Maybe I'm making too quick of an assumption since the day has barely just begun. I woke up at five thirty just to make it here on time for a Team Seven training session and no one else even has the courtesy to show up on time. From years of experience, I've expected Kakashi to be late. He was the worst at time management. I figured I wouldn't have to worry about Sakura being on time, since she's pretty good at keeping to her word about when she'll show up. And then there was Naruto.

That loser. He's worse than the other two combined. Times twenty. He just does whatever the hell he wants to, disregarding anyone else's time or efforts. He's always in the way, always poking his nose into other people's business - like mine. You'd think he'd just grow up by now and stop acting like a kid. But no, he can't even do that. He just _has_ to be loud and pretentious and obnoxious just like he always has been. Why is he _always _around me? Always trying to talk to me and spar with me and hang around me. He's like a parasite. Why does he insist on being attached to my hip at all times? He has no respect for personal boundaries. And then that _smile_. That stupid dumb smile. That's another thing I hate about that guy. He's always got a smile on his face even when there's nothing to smile about. Who _does _that?

I whip around on my heel and stab my chidori current into the training post behind me. Ugh. Thinking about him just has me reeling even more than I already am. Sure, he's my closest friend. He's also the biggest pain in my ass, though. Naruto is the worst.

"Hey, what's up, buddy?"

Of course. _Of course_ he shows up first.

"Hi," I say, not bothering to turn around and look at him. I stare blankly into the nearly-charred training post that just died from my chidori.

"What, did that poor log call you ugly or something?" he says with a light chuckle.

There he goes again. Always cracking jokes. I turn to face him. This is ridiculous. Why is he wearing that? Since when does he wear sleeveless shirts? Since when does he have defined arm muscles? That's just completely unnecessary and I have no clue why I have never noticed them before. He's wearing a sweatband around his forehead that made his bangs fall to one side of his face. Idiot.

I'm immediately annoyed with him. "Why are you the only one here?" I ask him with a hard sigh.

"What are you talking about? That's my line," he replies. I glare at him. What a stupid response. "Kakashi sensei had something to do this morning so he moved the training session to eight. I just came here early to warm up," he says. "Don't you remember?"

Is this some sort of joke? Of course I don't remember. If I did I wouldn't be here. Okay, I probably would have come here to warm up anyway, but that isn't the point. The point is that Naruto is an idiot and this is the worst.

"Of course I do," I lie. "That's why I came early - to warm up." Naruto blinks a few times in reply. It was a poor lie, but he didn't seem to question it any farther. "Now go away," I snap.

He looks at me, taken aback. "What?"

"Go away," I repeat. "I was here first. Go train somewhere else," I point to the exit. He looks at me quizzically and laughs.

I hate his laugh. It's awkwardly charming. And now he's doing that thing where he plays with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Definitely not," he says. "I'm already here and I'm not gunna leave just because you say so. Why don't we just warm up together?" How disrespectful. I was here first so he _should_ leave because I said so.

I sag my weight back against the half-electrocuted training post as he cracks his neck and stretches his arms out. I feel an uncontrollable twist somewhere in my stomach, which is probably his fault. I decide that it's also his fault that Kakashi postponed their training session and that the rest of our team is probably still sound asleep. And now, to make it worse, he wants to train together. For an hour and a half. And he's late. And he's wearing a tank top. And I was right about today being horrible.

"You know you're late, right?" I ask and immediately regret it. He looks at me with a crooked smile and an arched eyebrow and I immediately regret regretting it.

"Did you just tell me I was late to an unscheduled warm up session?" Obviously. You just heard me say that, didn't you? His half-smile turns to a more a serious look. "Hey, try not to be an asshole, huh?" he says. "We've been getting along lately, don't ruin it for no good reason."

I fold my arms into my chest with an exhale. He had a tiny point. We had been getting along better than normal these days. But I wasn't in a particularly patient or happy mood today and I just hate him so much when he's being… himself. Especially when we're alone together.

"Fine. Let's just start going, then," I say. I lift my weight off of the training post and walk by him, my hand accidentally brushing against his tough, warm forearm. Naruto quickly retracts from the movement, which, to us, is drastic. I can't remember the last time I willingly touched him. I try to avoid flesh contact with him at all - it's dangerous. It's not a good idea for me. But I swear his skin is softer than normal. "Sorry," I blurt out, continuing to walk. I didn't dare make eye contact with him after that. Skin contact was enough, I wasn't going to look him in the eye, too.

For a brief minute, I let instinct take over. I decide that whatever has been chewing me up this morning I was going to release during this warm up spar. I turn around in position. Naruto has a look of apprehension on his face, but slowly assumes his fighting stance as well.

"Ready?" I ask quietly.

"Bring it on." The usual silly, warmhearted smile wasn't on his face. Could it be that Naruto Uzumaki was actually going to act serious for once in his life?

A few quick moments pass and he was leaping towards me - always the first to make the move. I extend my tightened arm to defend myself against his opening attack while still a bit thrown from grazing his arm. It shouldn't bother me as much as it is, but it is.

Having a one-on-one spar match with Naruto is always interesting. He noticeably holds back on his attacks and the strength of his attacks, while also having just enough sheer strength to put up a good fight. He uses more taijutsu than ninjutsu in sparring matches and when he does pull out a rasengan, it doesn't nearly hurt as much as his normal, fully powered ones do - although, trust me, they still hurt enough to make me not want to get hit by one. Naruto has poor taijutsu skills compared to mine, to the point where sometimes I don't even bother using my Sharingan. His moves are deliberate, but sloppy and melodramatic. I'm faster than him, but he's stronger.

For some reason, I notice a bit more furious intent in his taijutsu than typical. His moves are still inaccurate, but when he swings, he swings to injure. The short second I block his punch with my arm, I feel my bone rattle. That's going to bruise, I can already tell.

He lets out a yell and uses a series of haphazard, swift kicks to each part of my body, most of which I manage to dodge, unless I get scratched in the aftermath. I dive and roll to the side, managing to send a punch to his side. He didn't expect me to do that, and the move shakes him enough for him to instinctively clutch his side with one arm, while spinning around and swinging his other fist towards me. I use the back of my wrist to deflect the punch and kick him square in the chest, sending him to the ground. He arches his back and his hands swing over his head, reaching the ground before his body. He back-springs away from me and sends a kick to my jaw in the process. I stumble backwards but try to quickly regain composure.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I mutter, still throwing punches and dodging kicks.

"What are you talking about?" he replies with a forced chuckle. "You're the one trying to kill me!"

I react hastily and backhand his cheek. "Trust me - if I _wanted_ to kill you, you'd be dead." I smirk. Naruto snorts in reply.

"Don't make me laugh," he says through a gritted smile. His face suddenly became unreadable to me. His tone of voice read focused and unnerved, and yet he was smiling at me. Again, this is what I mean when I say he always smiles at the most inappropriate times. We continue to fight, each attack becoming noticeably more violent and threatening than the last. Stupid Naruto. Just give up already, you can't beat me.

I advance angrily. I want revenge for him landing a blow on me - on my face, nonetheless. He whips out a few shuriken and throws them variously, trying to distract me. I decide now is a good time to activate my sharingan and lurch downward to dodge his weapons. He races towards me and I somersault onto the ground and kick upwards, knocking him in his chest. He gasps and flies through the air, his back hitting against a training post. He slid down to the ground and momentarily I recoil before the shadow clone exploded. Damn him! When did he even have time to make one?! And such foul play at that...we never use shadow clones during warm-up spars.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn around in time to get a fierce punch to my stomach. I react with an uppercut paired with a kick to his shoulder. He grunts and looses his composure, tripping on the ground below him. We stand yards apart now, both angrily eyeing each other for a minute before I notice Naruto forming a rasengan in one hand. I instinctively charge a lightening current onto my palm and charge towards him, him doing the same.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

The attacks met each other at once and I press forward, sending more chakra into my hand. The small rasengan dissipates and Naruto is immediately hit and thrown back from my chidori. He flips backwards into the air and lands straight on his back with a loud grunt, sliding a few extra feet.

Deciding I'm victorious, I let my guard down and wilt over, my hands firmly on my knees to keep my balance as I pant heavily. After a few moments I walk over to Naruto slowly, still trying to catch my own breath. I slide the back of my wrist on my brow, wiping sweat off and notice that there's a small amount of blood on my hand. I wonder how and when that got there.

I stood over Naruto, whose eyes were closed as he was huffing violently for air. Smirking, I say, "I won." I hide the fact that my jaw is pounding from his roundhouse kick earlier, and hurt even more when I tried to talk.

Naruto, still sprawled out on the ground, opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Yeah, whatever," he breathes. He looks exhausted, and I'm pretty drained myself. The sun was now fully in the sky. I wasn't sure how long we had sparred for or what time it was, but the hot July sun was already high enough in the sky to melt me.

Naruto reaches his hand out, silently asking for me to help him up. I anxiously feel my stomach twist into knots. That was unusual; Naruto is the type of person with a lot of endurance and stamina - he never asks anyone to help him up after a spar, especially not me - and especially not while we were fighting. We _were_ fighting, weren't we? It was rare for either of us to casually hit the other with a chidori or a rasengan, especially with such angry intent to injure the other one.

I reach down to take his hand and hide a wince of pain from my forearm where he had punched me earlier. Looking closely at Naruto, I realize his cheek has a long, shallow scrape where the blood had come from. As he attempts to lift himself up with my hand, he suddenly looses balance on his leg and collapses into my chest, sending me to the ground with him pressed closed to me. Now that I think about it, I recall roughly kicking him in the thigh, so it wasn't a complete surprise to me that he was a bit weak at the knees due to it. Then again, Naruto's body weight is wrapped into mine and I'm not putting much thought into anything at the moment.

I feel my heartbeat slam in my chest. I honestly wasn't used to so much personal contact - and definitely not with Naruto. But he's breathing heavily and I have bruises and I cut open his forehead and now he's practically laying on top of me with his thighs wrapped around my hips and now I'm awkwardly holding him by the small of his back. He's looking at me with a small level of embarrassment and what seems to be a high level of frustration and confusion. I feel one of us leaning close into the other, but I'm not sure if I'm just hallucinating or not. At this point, nothing would surprise me.

Panicking, I quickly swipe Naruto off from my lap and stand up, brushing myself off.

"You're clumsy," I snap. "Your taijutsu skills suck."

Naruto limply picks himself up and glares narrowly at me. I see him bite his lip, as if he were holding back from replying to my insult.

I watch him clench his jaw as he spits back, "Sasuke-"

"No," I say curtly. "We're done here. I'm not in the mood to spar with you anymore." I pull away. He's overwhelming me. Today is bad enough without Naruto having to be all sweaty in a sleeveless shirt and inappropriately smiley with his hair all perfectly messed up and landing on top of me, the only thing separating his crotch from mine being our shorts. Naruto is the definition of overwhelming. "You need a lot of work," I say as I turn to leave. Before I take more than two steps, I realize I'm on the ground, laying on my back. Once again, this guy is straddling me.

"What's your issue?" he exclaims icily. He's pinning his arms on my shoulders. I'm completely stuck below him. In all actuality, it was a nice, clean sweep. I didn't see it coming, and it sort of hurts. Actually, it hurts quite a bit. I'm impressed - not that I'd ever let him know that. "_You_ need work! You're the most aggravating person I have ever met!" he says. "Stop trying to be all cool and aloof. Who are you trying to impress? Me? Well I'm not impressed, I'm pissed off!" Typical Naruto. Always quick to outbursts. "Every time I think we're finally getting somewhere, it's like you flip a switch and turn back into this grouchy monster!"

I frown apathetically at him. "Are you finished?" He glowers at me in reply and I catch flecks of blue in his shadowy eyes. "Trust me, you're more aggravating than I am," I say. "You think it's easy dealing with some child who just shows up whenever he feels like it? Who waltzes around like life is one big party? You're loud and you smile too much and you really messed up my jaw when you hit it, you asshole-"

He cuts me off before I can even finish telling him how much I hate him. He shifts his body forward on my chest, slides his hand behind my head and kisses me. His lips were rough and gentle at the same time and, like everything else he does, the kiss was sloppy. But suddenly the world had stopped spinning and every muscle in my body had relaxed and I'm pulsating and I don't care that he waltzed around like life was a party or smiled too much because he was _kissing_ me. I suddenly rip that awful sweatband off of his head and feel the lose strands of his hair graze my temples as my hands were swimming through his hair. I barely even realize that I'm furiously kissing him back. It was just instinctive. It felt right. It felt like this could easily be done forever. I lean upwards before falling back weakly - I may have forgotten that I was bruised and achy, but my back certainly didn't. I breathe in sharply at the pang of painful stabs into my lower shoulder blades. I have my arms wrapped around his shoulders and he finally came up for air.

"Hmm, sorry," he says half-heartedly, his nose nuzzling my ear. "I didn't realize I was fighting against such a weakling, I wouldn't have been so rough had I known." I roll my eyes. Was he trying to ruin our moment with his pretentiousness?

"I think it was more of that tackle that did me in," I reply.

He laughs brightly. "I've always wanted to do that to you."

"What, kiss me?"

"No," he laughs harder. "No, I meant tackle you." I frown. Yes, he was definitely trying to ruin our moment. He hastily pressed his lips against mine again. "I was kidding, Sasuke. Yes I meant kiss you."

I scoff. "Yeah well, whatever. I guess it was a little better than you trying to kill me with a rasengan," I say. He laughs again and jumps to his feet. He extends his hand to help me up and I take it shakily, at the same time realizing it's probably close to eight o'clock and that the other's will be here soon to train with us. We clumsily sit down in shade under a tree, gently trying to avoid the other one's bumps and bruises. I try not to make eye contact with him, as I feel a flush on my face. I know that the moment I look at him I'll start smiling like an idiot. When I finally do decide to steal a glance at Naruto from the corner of my eye, I see him gazing at me, beaming wildly at me. In this moment I feel a shift in a world I have come to know and participate in. For so many years, Naruto and I have always solved our issues with our fists. Going forward, I realize that that method of dealing with one another just wasn't going to cut it anymore.

For a while we sit in the shade and tend to our wounds and talk to each other in ways we never have before. It's casual and it's jovial, two things our relationship have never been before this morning. That too was going to have to change.

It's 8:03 and I only know two things now. One, my other team mates were late. And two, today was going to be great.

* * *

_I tried to keep it short but...I'm not sure how well I did that. (shrugs and smiles) Well, I hope you enjoyed!_

_Please let me know what you think about it! Also if you liked it, please go and read my new NaruSasu story I just published called _Fate's Palette_. Thank you! (:_


End file.
